Is love really worth it?
by Rolvio
Summary: After realizing that kate was getting married to Garth, Humphrey decides to run away with a broken heart. What he doesn't know yet is there is a big suprise waiting for him in Idaho. Is this fate? Will Humphrey ever see let alone love kate again? R&R first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Humphreys Pov

I stood up on the hill where I told kate I was leaving, watching the marrage. I couldn't help but just bring myself more pain by watching how lucky garth was. I hoped he knew he had the best person in the world to be his mate. Not only that but I hoped he treated her right.

They finished the marrage with rubbing their noses together which broke me to tears. A quarter blind with tears in my eyes, I made my way to the train. I wasn't late or early for the next train. It was right on time. I stopped for a second to wipe my eyes and wish that I could just be with kate. With my little time I had left I howled away all my sorrows and pain. I put all my energy into the few second howl aand manned up and jumped on the last box car.

Kates Pov

With the marrage finnaly over me and garth made our way to my den which was where we would stay. I didn't really pay much attention to the marraige, the only thing on my mind was what humphrey said before the marraige started. "So I'll be a fun loving lone wolf." I could tell he was hurt by the wedding, and I really felt guilty about it. But what else was I supposed to do? Just ditch my alpha duties just to be with ome wolf, and turn my back to the fighting between the my pack and the eastern pack. However this didn't change the fact of I was married to garth and what was done was done.

Me and garth didn't talk much that night. I knew he liked lilly more than me and he knew I liked humphrey more than him. The only time we talked was to discuss what had to be done to officially combine my pack with his. The rest of the time it was just awkward.

I still couldn't get humphrey out of my head. I never meant to hurt him, let alone pretty much force him to leave. Now thinking of this made my heartache. I then just realized that I would never see that cute and amazing and handsome omega ever again. And its all my fault!

Humphreys Pov

I had decided to sleep for most of the train ride and ball all my sorrows in one pain filled dream, so I could start over I'm wherever I jumped of at. My head kept replaying the sound of me and kate howling on the train together. From just hearing that, my heart just dropped. Then it played she and I as pups playing all the time and having fun without the pressure from other wolves. Those memories caused my head to ache because there were so many. Finnaly, one image of kate and I touching each others noses with our own. These pain filled memories did their damage, then left me leaving only exaughtion and stress.

I awoke about what I guessed was 4 hours because the sun was just setting over the mountainsmin the distance and now it is gone. I got up and stretched my legs before I looked out of the box car to find myself riding through a forest. I decided that would be a good place to jump off at and start my new life. I got down and leaped off the train and right as my feet hit the ground I lost my balance and started to roll over and over again until I collided with somthing the was hard and very loose. I thought it was a little tree because that was a very painful collision and it felt like I hit a wall. I stayed where I was moaning in pain for a minute or two. Then I heard something other than me moaning. Being the concerned wolf I am I got up slowly and walked over to the moaning. I then realized that I had hit another wolf. I knelt down by the wolf and touched poked it to see if she or he was consious. Its head turned around to face me and I was put in a trance almost imediatly.

This female wolf had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. This wolf was covered entirley black except for 2 white markings right under eyes. She had semi curely hair stretched all the way down her neck. Her beauty just stunned me for like 20 seconds then she broke the silence.

"Hey! Sorry to ask but can you stop druelling over me, and help me up?" She asked with a stern look.

"Oh, oh! Sorry about that just got lost in my thoughts." I said embarassed.

I helped her up slowly and inspected all her bones to see if anything was damaged. She looked fine other than her upper right leg. It seemed like it had only a fracture.

"Great fist impresion!" I thought to myself.

"Really sorry about that. I didn't know how fast that train was going." I said moving away from her.

"Nah its ok. I really should have thinked before I stood right by a high speed train." She said with a smile.

"Um, looks like your right like has a fractured bone in it."

"Oh so that is why it feels like hell." She said smiling trying to hide the pain.

"Why are you like this. Aren't you at least a little mad that I caused you this much pain?" I asked curiously.

She smiled and said. "At least you didn't hurt me on purpose. I think I am the only girl around with like 5 brothers so its rough. Thay thinks amusing to hurt me."

"Sounds rough. I wouldn't like being abused just for laughs." I said

"Yeah." She replied

We sat there for a minuite or two awkwardly, but I didn't mind since I got to stare at her beautiful face.

"Well I better keep moving, I wanna be as far away as possible from my abussive brothers as possible." She said as she got up.

"Are you sure? That fracture looks serious. Why don't you just lay off it for a while?" I said concerned

"No thanks Im sure its fine." She said but as she put just a little bit of pressure on the fractured foot she yelped in pain and fell.

I rushed over to her again to check if she was alright.

"I guess I'll take your advice." She said humorusly.

"Alright so do you want me to stay with you until you can walk again?" I asked hoping she said yes.

"Well, I don't see any other choice." She said disappointed.

"Well I guess we have to find us some shelter." I stated as I helped her up and put myself on the side where her injury was so she could lean on me instead of applying pressure on her injury whenever she walks.

We soon found an old and abandoned den which was inbeded in a old oak tree and was surrounded by tall grass. I helped the she wolf lay down on the floor and lay down about 2 feet away. Then I noticed that I didn't know her name.

"Hey, any chance. I can get your name?" I asked.

"Its kierra." She said before she fell asleep.

"Hm, kierra." I said outload, then I thought "what a beautiful name."

Then my tiredness to hold of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kates Pov

I woke up with garth softly nudging my head. I slowly opened my eyes and was suprised at what I saw. Garth and my dad were here. I got up with a suprised look on my face.

"What's going on? Why are you two here?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Kate. I know you were heart broken from yesterday and I didn't take it so serious before, but last night I heard you crying and crying out humpherys name. I felt really bad and went to talk to your dad and told him what happened." He stated. Then my dad continued.

"He told me about how much you loved humphrey and asked me if you two can divorce, so you can go find humphrey and bring him back. I agreed but made some terms you have to meet." My dad told me with a comforting voice.

My face brightned with joy and I ran and hugged him with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you dad." I said hugging him.

"Let me explain the terms first bedore you get too happy." He said putting a paw up and pushing me off of him. "In order to keep the rules in place, you can NOT kiss him or lick him or anything that will drive his lust."

My heart broke a little more and the tears of joy became tears of saddness. I started sobbing a little, trying my best to hide my emotions. "But how can I find him and bring him back without showing how I felt. I loved him and wanted to become his mate. However the rules are the rules and agreed. At least I got to bring humphrey back.

"The second term is that the going might be dangerous so you have to bring another alpha. And lastly you have only one weeks time to find him. If you don't find him, you have to imediatly come back. No excusses." He said with a serious face.

"Yes dad I will." I said with a heavy heart. Now knowing for sure I couldn't be with humphrey, I felt tears start to develop in my eyes.

"You can go whenever you chose and alpha to go along. The train he took comes back through jaser at about noon. Its a one way train so you should travel to the same place he traveled. So in order to track his scent, you have to pay attention to your nose at all times." He informed me.

And with that he left leaving me and garth there.

"Thanks garth. I owe you one." I said gratfully.

"Any time kate. So who you gonna bring with you to find humphrey?" He asked.

"Well I want to leave right away so I can see humphery as soon as possible. So since you already know what's happening, do you think you can come with?" I asked.

"Sure, I would love to help you find humphery!" He said excitedly.

"Alright, its settled. We should get full before we leave. Don't want to get hungry on the way there."

He nodded and we went and killed a baby cariboo and stuffed our mouthes quickly and then headed over to the train tracks and waited for the train to come. Like my dad said the train was here in 4 hours. Without hesitating, me and garth jumped on the first box car and began our search.

"I'm coming humphery, just wait for me." I said in my head.

Kierras Pov

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. It was beautiful today. It looked as if even mother natured kissed the sky and made it bloom with the colors of dawn. Seeing this I got up and yawned and tryed to walk towards the entrance, but pain overcame me when I put pressure on my foot and fell. I then remembered that cute wolf ran into me yesterday and hurt my foot. But I didn't mind because I was used to it. My 5 brothers always did stuff like that to me. For some reason they liked to abuse me both physically and sexually. I grew tired of this and ran away hoping I would never see them again.

Realizing that the wolf from the night before was gone. I frowned. I guess he left to go do his on buisness. It was a shame because he was the only male that I have seen that didn't hurt me for fun like my brothers. We could have gotten along well and he was pretty handsome to. Oh well, it was his choice and he left.

I tryed to get up and walk towards the entrance to get a drink. I didn't make it far with the intence pain my foot had. I stumbled several times before I even made it close to the entrance. I then heard some footsteps and feared they were my brothers, and I hid in a dark corner. I was relieved to see that the face I saw was no other than the wolf I saw last night. He had a rabbit in his mouth that I'm guessing he caught, and laid it down and looked around the cave for me.

"I'm right here, sorry. I thought you were one of my brothers." I said embarassed.

"Its alright, I brought some food for you. I thought you were hungry so I got you this rabbit." He said with a proud smile like this was his first kill.

"Thanks." I said as he brought the rabbit to me.

"Sorry about last night. I really wasn't thinking." He said embarassed.

"Its alright. Really, I would have had you run into me then continuing my journey alone." I said asuringly

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really." I said admiring how handsome he was.

I started to dig into the rabbit and ate it quickly.

"Wow! You a fast eater." He said looking at the leftover bones of the rabbit.

"Thanks... I guess." I said with a chuckle.

I looked into his amazing eyes and realized that he had icy blue eyes. They were so amazing that I sat there looking into his eyes dreamilly for almost 10 seconds.

"Sorry, I just... like your eyes." He said as he broke the gaze and looked away blushing.

"No, its ok. I find it cute that you like my eyes. I like your eyes to." I said blushing as well.

We sat there for a while in awkward silence. Finnaly I asked if he could help me to the river to get a drink. We made our way down to the nearest river and I drank as much water as I could. We then went back to the den talking about what happened before he came here. I felt sorry for him listening to what happened between him and this girl named kate. She sounded like a selfish person who didn't care whos feelings she hurt. We then talked about my life before I ran away. I told him that I had really abusive brothers who took advantage of me whenever they saw a chance. After little thought, I noticed me and him were not so different. He was hurt beyond the fixing point and i also was hurt beyond fixing.

The rest the way, we didnt talk because he we were so tired for walking all the way from the den and now heading back. However i have never felt more right being by being by his side. I have never felt more warm, or wanted, or loved with him by my side. I knew that he was the one for me and i would do everything in my power to show him.

We finnaly got to the den at mid day and i asked humphrey what he wanted to do.

"Oh, well gee. I dont care. As long as im with you i can care less." He said with a smile

I blushed "ok. Sounds good! So lets play something. Truth or dare!" I said with the idea popping into my head.

"Ok lets do it! Ill go first." He said laughing. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, i dare you to... catch your tail in under 5 seconds." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright your on ." I said putting my head back and catching my tail without any trouble.

He looked suprised. "Wow! Your fast!" He said with a suprised look on his face. "Ok, thats done. I pick truth."

"Ok, um... is it true that you fell in love with Kate in 2 days?" I asked.

"Um..." he said with a sad look on his face. "Yes i did. I just wish i had kept my emotions in check better."

I felt really guilty now. "Oh, im really sorry. Do you want to stop this right now or do you want to keep going?"

He pulled himself together and wiped his eyes and said "yeah im fine. Truth or dare?" He asked with a smile.

"Dare."i said with a challenging tone.

He grinned. "I dare you to accept my thanks." He said as he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Shocked, i pulled away. Then i saw him just realized what he did.

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry! He said as he hung his head in shame.

I really felt bad pulling away now because i liked him and now he felt embarased. A bright idea came into my mind on how to redeem myself.

"Ok, now that thats over my dare for you is to accept what i wanted to do ever since i met you." I said as i smacked him on the lips. And to my surprise he kissed back. Happy, i swung my arms around his neck and we stayed there for a good 2 minutes until we broke away. I blushed ferociously as he looked into my eyes. But i knew that he loved and i loved him so i got over it and noticed it was night now.

Well looks like its night. Speaking of which, im super tired" he yawned. With that he curled up in his corner and laid down. But i noticed his tail make a motion that meant "come here and lay down with me." Blushing i walked over and layed down with him. We cuddled with his arms around me and my head in his chest. Even though it was so cold out, i never felt so warm. A little while later we let the blackness over come us as we fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Humphreys Pov

I woke up to Kierra moaning as she woke up as well. Last night felt like a dream, i didnt know that Kierra had feelings for me. Let alone kiss me. I felt like Kate was of the past. No longer did it hurt when i thought about what me and her went through. I cant explain how much i feel like a new wolf. Free to love and cherish anything that i wanted to.

"Morning." Kierra said as she stretched her legs.

"Morning! How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like a pup. The cold wind didnt bother me one bit! I was so warm thanks to you." She said smiling.

"Well i try!" I joked.

"So, ready to go catch some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure but just to let you know... i havent hunted before. Like... ever." I said embarrased.

" well silly, im gonna teach you then." She said laughing.

"This should be good." I thought to myself. I wasnt any good at hunting because i relied on the alphas always catching and preparing the food for the omegas.

"So, looks like im being forced into it, what are we gonna hunt?" I asked.

"Well since you are. hunter, i guess work on something small first. How bout rabbit?" She asked.

"Sounds delisious. Lets get started." And with that we made our way to the middle of the forest. There we sat still under 2 big bushes and waited until we saw a family of bunnies come grazing on the grass.

"Ok humphrey." She said informing me on what to do. "So im gonna suprise them from the left while you hide in those bushes to the right. As they near you jump out and snatch one of the big ones. Git it?" She asked.

"Yeah, scare them from left, take them down on the right." I replied back to her with her plan.

"Good now get into posistion." She told me and she sneakily crawled to hers. When she was ready it was time for me to get into mine. I snuck to a nearby tree and crouched low and focused on the prey. Kierra jumped out of the bush and limped towards the rabbits. In turn i got ready as the rabbits started running toward me unaware that i was there. Right as they got 2 meters away, i jumped at the biggest one there. I missed so bad and landed on top of kierra. She let out a tiny yelp of suprise as i tumbled onto her. I blushed, my head was right above hers. If i didnt stop from tumbling again, we might have touched noses. I tried to get off but my eyes were captured in her beauty. Her eyes, her main, her ears... everything about her was beautiful. I tried my hardest to keep my jaw from dropping at her beauty.

Kierras Pov

I cant believe that god had given me the chance to meet this amazing and handsome wolf, not only did he care about me but i know that he wouldnt hurt me. All my life, i have been abused and hurt by all the male wolves i have ever known, even my father and brothers. But when i saw humphreys face, i knew that i was safe and cared. Well he did hurt my leg but i would have chosen him running into me and hurting my leg other than never meeting him. With that in my mind i gathered my thoughts and emotions and leaned my head to his and kissed him. I felt a tear of joy form in my eye as the first second of the kiss. I guess it was a tear of joy that was put there because i was with the wolf i loved... oh my gosh, i... loved him.

The kissed lasted about 2 minutes before we broke away. I blushed a little bit, but not as much cause i knew i loved him. Even though we only met 2 days ago, i loved him.

He smiled at me and i replied with a smile to. Then again, we were caught in each others gaze. We kept staring at each other until he said. "I... i ... want to tell you something. Something that i thought i ever could say again. I just thought that, even though we just met 2 days ago, i uh... i... i just wanted to say. I ... love..." before he could say anything else, i put my arms around him and tugged him down so my head was in right near his, and said. "I love you to." and i put my mouth against his again. This time i cant remember how long we were there. All i knew was that i loved him, and he loved me. And that he was mine.

Kates Pov

We finally got a track of humphreys scent. I was overjoyed. I was gonna see him again! I got up from my nap and looked up to see it was noon and i was still tired. I noticed garth had also noticed that humphreys scent was near. He signaled that it was time to get off and look for him as he jumped off. I followed him off and looked at our surroundings. If i didnt know better i would say that we were in Idaho. Many hurtful memories flooded my head of me and humphrey falling in love. Even though it was not intentional, our love bloomed with the spark we shared. But me and my stupid head decided to hurt him a lot to the point of running away. I hung my head in shame at what i had done.

Hey guys, sry it took a while to update. I just had troubles with love myself, but now its over i am back on top of my story. Also, i have been thinking on making a new story along with this one, however it will take time spent on this one so message me whether or not i should start a new one. Review, follow, or favorite, again thanks for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Kates Pov

We traced humphreys scent all the way to a feild when we finally were over joyed when we saw some signs of a fresh kill that looked like it was tooken earlier this morning. And knowing that humphrey was the only wolf i knew that was in this area, i knew humphrey had to have been here. As i sniffed the air i confirmed that humphrey was here. But some other scent struck my nose. It smelled as if it was another wolf that was the same age as all of us. But as i kept sniffing, i noticed it was a female wolf. Even though i had no evidence, i instantly assumed that humphrey had gotten over me and moved onto a new wolf. Shocked, i told my self "No! He cant do this!" A tear fell from my eyes. "Has he already fallen in love with another. No! He wouldnt do this to me. He loves me! He must be only just hanging out with her. Yeah! Just having fun!" I told myself. But i knew deep within my heart that humphrey had all the right to find a new love... no! I cant tell myself that. i Need to calm down. I know he cant fall in love with another girl in under 2 days. Not only that but i knew that it woul be ery hard for him to

With that thought in my head i kept following his scent. The day quickly passed from noon to a quarter till night, but we made little progress on tracking his scent. This is because of the one girls scent scrambling my nose alot. it was very difficult to track both a male and female wolfs scent because the scents mixed together and scrambled everywhere and confused my nose. Also, since its scattered everywhere, it was very weak and almost any other scent blocked it out.

Before the day turned to night, we decided to rest for a little bit then continue the search in the morning. But as i put my head down i heard some footsteps. As i looked to see who it was, I saw garth walking off into the forest. I looked to see where he was going.

He went to one of the cliffs that we were by us and layed down starring at the moon. I wondered why he came here. He looked like he was a little sad because he looked as if he had tear that came out of his eye and stained the fur around it. I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Why am i doing this. Im only gonna dishonor my pack by bringing back humphrey. I mean i know kate loves him, but if he comes back, and my pack finds out me and kate divorced after the first day we were married." He put his head in his paws and sat up. "What would have my mother thought of me?" He laughed at this question and said "of course. She woulda said you are weak! You are no son of mine. A wolf that betrays his pack to help his mate cheat on him with another wolf . You are a failure. No wonder your real parents left you. Your a weak, selfish, guilible, and pathetic alpha. Tony was crazy to take you in as his son! WELL I WILL TELL YOU THIS! i… i…." He said crying a little harder. He looked to the moon and said with tears in his eyes. "WELL GUESS WHAT MOM! I TRIED MY HARDEST TO BE THE BEST SON THAT I COUL EVER BE FOR YOU AND DAD! BUT THAT WASNT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU HAD TO KEE DRILLING ME UNTIL WAS ON THE FLOOR BEGGING YOU TO STOP THROWING INSULTS AND ABUSE AT ME!" He now was balling in tears.

I felt bad and decided to go and comfort him but before i even put a paw up to start to walking to him, he said something in a cracking voice. "But then you took a shot from a hunter for me, and showed me what love really was. You taught me that love is not pleasure or comfort, but sacrifice, pain, and work. Work that you had thought i could handle."

I started to tear up to. I had no idea that his mother died protecting him from a hunter. I now understood why he was perfect in every way. His looks, his strength, and his honor. I understood that when garths mother died, he was torn from the inside. I then noticed garth walk close to the edge and say "it was you mother. It was you who believed in me and encouraged me to work my hardest, and trained to become the best son that i could be... but i wasnt... wasnt strong enough to ..." he choked on his tears. "I... I... couldnt become the strong alpha son you had wanted until you had left this world." He then wiped his eyes and said "Mother... im sorry... but im not strong enough to live any longer without you."

I knew where this was heading and I wasn't going to allow it. I finally showed myself and walked up to Garth.

"Garth, that is nowhere near true." I said and he looked back at me surprised that I was following him. "if your mother was what you said she was, she would not have wanted his son to kill himself right after she died for him." I continued and wrapped my forelegs around him and pulled him into a hug. "Garth, I have never met a more refined alpha like you. Your mother would have been so proud of you. Your father is so proud of you as well as me, Lilly and my father." He dipped his head on my shoulder and cried a little less when I said this.

"but she died when I should have. DO YOU HEAR ME KATE. SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" he shouted and cried a little harder. I could feel his pain. "If I would have i lost my mother when I was younger, I would have just broken down. But you took her death as a reason to keep going in life and make the most out of the time you have left. There are still people in this world that loves you Garth. Lilly is in love with you. Your father loves you as well." He wiped his tears and pushed me off him. "even if they love me, I will always be a failure Kate. My father betrothed me only because it was best for the pack. He didn't take in my emotions what so ever. He isn't my real father. My parents left me in the eastern packs care. I don't even blame them, I would have dumped myself on the side of the world as well if I had the choice." I looked at him in the eyes and said "have you ever asked why they left you Garth?" he looked at the ground. "no, but I know that they left me because that I was worthless and couldn't do anything right. A deformed wolf if you will." I laughed, "Garth do you hear yourself? What would have your mother said if she was standing right here, right now?" he shook his head. "I don't care about that anymore. I know the only place I could possibly be at peace."

He then got up and before i stop what he was going to do, he walked off the cliff. "GARTH" I shouted and sprinted towards the cliff and looked down it but regretted it. I saw garths body hit the floor with a huge CRACK and then blood filled the earth around him. I then looked for the quickest way down then noticed that there was a path that led down to the valley. I instantly ran down it and rushed to garths body.

I checked for his pulse and was relieved to feel a faint pulse. I looked at his wounds and checked what was damaged and tell whether or not it was fixable. He had 2 broken legs and most of his ribs were broken and stuck out a little. There was a huge cut on his stomach that was bleeding out of control. In a hurry, i went and grabbed some leaves that my mother said help stop bleeding and quicken the healing of a cut and stuffed as many as i could on his cut and hoped that the bleeding would stop. Other than that, i couldn't do anything else but wait and see if he was going to get better.

30 minutes passed and i began to get tired. I watched garth for the next minute hoping he would move but he didnt. Then i lay by his side to try to keep him warm through out the night. I then whispered to the wind, "please... please let him get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kierras Pov

I woke up to humphrey nuzzling me, and i opened my eyes to see his handsome face. He smiled "morning love." He said.

I ywaned. "Morning." I said liking his cheek.

He blushed. "Hows the foot?" He asked.

"Good! I think i should be able to walk without much help." I said as i got up but a sharp pain hit me and i stumbled.

He ran to my side. "Are you ok?!" He asked looking at my injuried leg.

"Yeah, guess one more day wouldnt hurt." I said.

"Ok, i guess im stuck with breakfast duty today." He said smiling, and nuzzled me again. This time as he neared my face i moved my face so when he nuzzled me, our lips would meet. I timed it perfectly because his lips struck landed on mine and we kissed for a little while. Pulling away humphrey walked out of the den.

"I will be right back with something to eat." He said and left, leaving me to rest a little while longer. I closed my eyes and hoped that humphrey wouldnt take to long.

I woke up hearing footsteps out side the den that were coming closer. I then thought it was humphrey so i acted i was still sleeping. But something seemed different. His scent was so odd. It smelt as if he had bathed in mud or something that hid his scent. As the foot steps got closer, i noticed it wasnt just one wolf but many. Curious i got up and limped to the entrance, but as i got outside a figure tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I hit my head against the wall yhen pain flooded my body. My vision was a blur but i still could see who tackled me, which frightened me most of all. Above me stood the oldest of my brothers and behind him were the rest of my brothers. Fear gathered in my head as i looked up at the oldest and strongest brother who was black furred and had deep brown eyes with brown hair, looking down at me with an evil grin.

"Why, hello sister. Long time no see little slut" he said as he put his head down to my cheek and i snapped my teeth at him. This just amused him more. He then put more pressure on my chest to the point i was barely able to breath.

" looks like our little slut is jumpy today.!" He said to his brothers and they chuckled.

"Looks like we might have to strap her down!" The next oldest brother said who was named Jake. He then signaled the youngest brother who was named Arnins to go get some vines. He then without hesitation goes and grabs some vines and said.

"Here, now lets tie her to that rock thats inside the den." The thought this was a good idea and strapped me to it like i was a slave.

"Untie me you little faggots!" I barked angerly but this only amused them alot more.

"This little sluts thinks that we are her slaves!" They all laughed but Arnins. He looked as if he was pained by watching this. But i knew that wasnt true because he obeyed their every comand, but i didnt pay any more attention when Mac leaned to my ear and whispered something that made me shiver with fright.

"Looks like we have to show this slut whos their master."

Humphreys Pov

I just caught my 2nd kill and i felt really proud. I was really hungry myself so i took a little bit of the rabbit and ate it hoping kierra wouldnt mind.

After i finished my part of the meal i licked my lips and put the rabbit in my mouth and started to the den. However on my way there a scent came to my nose which was very familiar. As my mind searched and searched to find who the scent belonged to. But i didnt need it as i heard a very quiet yawn in the bushed beside me. I then went and investigated to only find my former love with the biggest jerk of my life sleeping together.

"Oh great. What do they want now? Did they chase after me to rub it in my face how much they were in love and i couldnt ever be loved. Or maybe they came here to start a family and start a pack of their own. Or did the come here to be alone so they could mate any time they wanted?" I said to myself now realizing that anger started to develop which then turned into sorrow. With tears in my eyes i unknowingly dropped the rabbit and ran away. I tried be as silent as i could trying to make a sound but then i stepped on a twig which made a large CRACK! But i ignored this and kept going.

Kates Pov

I woke up to a large CRACK and looked around to see what it was. I got up and checked out and found a dead rabbit with humphreys scent all over it. I was questioning what was humphrey doing here. Did he see that garth was hurt? Did he go get help?

With these questionsnin my mind i ran after him. As i got closer and closer to him i kept feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I guess it was trying to tell me something bad was gonna happen if i kept walking after him. I ignored this feeling and kept going.

About after ten minutes of chasing i ran into him in a clearing in the woods. Like literally ran into him because i guess i was ruxnning so fast that i couldnt stop myself from slamming into him. i got right back up to see a sight for sore eyes. the most handsome, cunning, sweet, and loving omega that i loved was right before me. i got up and pinned him playfully with tears in my eyes.

"Humphrey! Oh my gosh! I have been looking for you for days and i felt so bad about what happened and came here to tell you that..." i wasnt able to finish because humphrey interupted me.

"Kate, im glad you came to see me again and i just want you to know that i dont care bout you and garth anymore so stop trying to show off your relationship with garth because i want you to know that i moved on theres someone else."

My world just fell apart from inside and out, please tell me he didnt say what i think he said. Humphrey shoved me off him as he got up. I tried to open my mouth again to tell him that i didnt marry garth but pain didnt allow me to. All i could do was just watch humphrey get up and turn his back on me.

"I hope you have a good life and hope garth will love as i had loved you." He said as he put one paw out but i jumped on him and forced him to the ground again and put all my love for him in one kiss. I put all the love i had from growing up as pups, and missing him while i was at alpha school, and wanting him to take me while traveling back to jasper from idaho. I wanted to show him that i loved him above anything in the world. But as much as i tried, it wasnt good enough because right as i kissed him he pulled away. I then didnt bother to hold him down anymore and just let him go. I turned my back on him and cried my eyes out. I heard him get back up but he didnt leave. Instead i heard him ask

"Kate? Why do you have to torture me? First you make me fall in love with you, then you break my heart, and when i finally get over you, you kiss me? Is your lifes goal to play me on and on until i die?! Well im telling you now it wont work anymore." He said angerly.

I laughed. "Humphery, your as clueless as ever. I wouldnt of had kissed you if i had still been garths mate. Humphrey, i have loved you since we were pups. The day we were sent to Idaho, i wished we could mate and repopulate but i had to keep the well being of my pack above my needs. But i hadnt realized that the wedding would tear both you and i apart. I mean seriously! Why would i be here in the first place? Tell me why." I said with anger in my voice.

He widened his eyes. "Wait wait wait, did you just say that that you loved me?!" He asked hoping that i would say yes.

"Of course, you were the only one that i could fall for. No one else ever made me feel more loves and wanted. Garth and i were only married because we have to bring the two packs together. But yesterday, my dad said i can come bring you back and we can be toge..." i didnt finish because i knew we couldnt be together. My father and his stupid rules kept me from the love of my life and its tearing me from the inside. I didnt know why i came here in the first place. I wasnt able to love him or hold him close. One way or another, i had to let him go. I just couldnt take it. But now he says he found somebody else in under 2 days! Now i could hear my heart breaking slowly. Inch by inch by inch until it would break in half. My eyes started to fill with the tears of sorrow. I buried my head in his chest, hoping he would stay with me forever. To my suprise he embraced me.

"Im sorry kate, you came at the wrong time..." his voice trailed off. I felt tears start to stain my fur. "I wish we could have been together, but i have stronger feelings for another. I now wish i hadnt, but i have..." i felt him embrace me more with larger tears.

"Promise me kate. Promise me that you will be strong, not only for me but for your family. I love you oh so much and you were the reason that im still here today. I would just kill myself if something happened to you..." i cut him off.

"NO! You are mine and mine alone! I cant love any one else humphrey! If i cant have you, then i wont go on with my life. Your love is the reason why im still here! Before you came into my life, it has been hell. I had no friends or anything else but you. My family hasnt ever cared about my wants and needs. That is why the marridge was arranged. Only to help the packs, nothing more. Garth does not even like me. you are all i have humphrey. Your the only reason i am able to love today humphrey. I love you with all my heart!" I just balled right there in his arms. No matter what hapened he was the only one for me and i knew in my heart that this wouldnt change.

I felt him lean his mouth near my ear and whispered his final words to me, "i love you kate. Good bye." He said as he kissed my head. Then he let me go and looked into my eyes, then kissed me good bye and left. He left me there with tears in my eyes looking at the ground. "Why did i have to lose him." I said to myself quietly. Then i remembered about garth and darted back to see that his body wasnt there. Then i heard a twig snap and when i looked back i saw a big brown grizzly bear.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6

Humphreys Pov

I cant believe that i just ditched kate out like that. I loved her, but she was to late. I loved kierra now, now saying this to myself i realize that i sound like a player. I shook my head. I wasnt a player, just..." i then heard what sounded like kierra crying out. With this in mind i sprinted to the den with panic in my mind. Once i got half way to the den i caught onto her scent whicb confused me. "Her scent couldnt travel all this way normaly. It only travel this far only if..." i didnt finish because i already knew what was happening. I sprinted as fast as i could back to the den with panic through out my body.

As i neared the tree where the den was under i heard the cries getting louder. But right as i was a meter from the den, i was tackled and pinned under a very large and muscular wolf. He looked exactly like kierra... well the male version of her. He had a lot of weight because i could feel my legs were breaking. I then noticed the screaming was coming from inside the den. I already knew what was happening. They were raping her.

I forced myself to look away and tried my best to get this wolf off me so i could save kierra. I struggled and tried to force my legs under his stomach but he denied it as he jumped off me and bit my neck and forced me into a nearby wall. I yelped in pain and fell to the floor. I closed my eyes as the pain filled my body then i fell to the floor. I opened my eyes only to see me drenched in blood that i assumed was mine. The wolf wasnt done with me yet as he grabbed my leg with his teeth and snapped it. I howled in pain as i felt him put his paw on my chest and put a lot of pressure on it.

"Oh look what we have here brothers! A snack that we can eat after our little slut is done with." He grinned with evil filled in his eyes.

I heard kierra screaming in pain and anger build up in my body. I wasnt gonna sit here and watch the one i love most suffer. I then gained all my strength and headbutted the wolfs head. He yelped in pain and backed up. I then carefully stood myself up and lept at the wolf and pinned him. But my broken leg weakened me. He sweeped it easily with his forelegs and i fell onto the floor. I heard a yelp come out of my throut as i was slamed onto the ground again. Before i could react the wolf he pinned me again. I snarled at him and struggled to get loose but i wasnt successful. Feeling helpless, i yelled at him.

"GET OFF HER BEFORE I YANK YOUR SKULL OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND SLAM IT INTO YOUR FRIENDS AND THEN SLASH THEIR THROUTS OPEN!" This only amused the wolf.

"This wolf is obviously a weakling and worthless, but we cant leave him alive. What should we do with him?" He asked the bigest wolf that was mating with raping kierra.

A loud booming voice from inside the den sounded like he was annoyed when he was asked this. He didnt want to be interupted.

"Just kill him!" the voice yelled.

I looked up at the wolf again as he looked down at me then back at the biggest wolf.

"With pleasure!" He said and before i could react he snapped his jaws on my neck. But for some reason i felt little pain.

"NO!" I heard kierra scream. My vision started to go dimmer and dimmer. I tried to force the wolf on top of me off but my legs wouldnt react to what to what i wanted them to do. I felt blood start covering my fur on my chest. Then i couldnt feel anything. I was then barely able to even hear or see anything. I heard my heartbeat slowing down and my body grew colder and colder. I then soon saw i bright light right in front of me and i thought i saw a figure in the bright light. I then realized what just happened. I was dying. My whole life flashed before my eyes. All the memories and all the feelings that i ever felt flooded my head as my last breath drew near. Images flashed in my head of my life as growing up in a in the western pack and all those times of facing my first crush, kate, with a optimistic faith that i would be happy with her. Then all memories of the time in Idaho with kate. Then the time where we were on the train and howling at the moon. I tried my hardest to move on from this memory, but the harder i tried to forget it, the more it forced itself in my head. The sound of how well our howls combined made my heart leap. How could have i let her go so easily? How could i have hurt?

The last thought in my head was "it doesnt matter anymore. Life is a game, and im just a player." Then all i could see was blackness.


	7. Season 1 end

Upcoming in "Is Love Really Worth it?"

Ok before you guys ask yourself "IS HUMPHREY DEAD!?" The answer is sort of. I cant tell you everything thats going to happen, i can only give you hints.

Hint #1- Humphrey will have a hard time with kate for the next season.

Hint #2- Garth finds a reason to live life to the fullest.

Hint #3- Kierra and Arnins have alot to sort out especially after the who brother encounter.

Hint #4- Time has past and the western pack is worrying about the two pack leaders and sends out a search party.

Hint #5- I will be introducing my latest OC, and he has quite an intresting backround on him.

Hint #6- It is said that every 900 seasons, a wolf will be presented with a great responsibility.

Hint #7- The winds are changing as a rule has been broken and many lives will be in jeopardy.

Well, thats all i can give you for now, i know its a little but i will tell you that your going to want to stay tunned with this fanfic. By the way, thank you guys so much for the vote of confidence through the reveiws and PMs. Please keep this up, i am motivated more and more whenever i see a new. PM or reveiw, which in turn speeds up the process. Im really glad that this is my first fanfic and im already having alot of encouragement. Thanks for reading and until next chapter.

Last thing! Im also starting to think that i should make a new story that will take time away from this one. I will post a summary of it when i update the next chapters. Also, the next time will be about 2the weeks dependant on the time i have away from school. But i will not update just one chapter. I will update at least two.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 part 2

Kierras Pov

I watched in horror as i saw the love of my life bleed out with my brothers fangs in his neck. All i could hear was humphrey choking on his own blood and screaming. Tears filled in my eyes as i saw him scratch and claw his way out of his killers teeth, but he had no success. I tried to force Mac off me but he pinned me, aware of the fact that i wasnt just going to watch my love die.

I pulled at the vines with my forelegs but had no success the first time. Mac noticed this and snickered.

"Just face it little sis! You are property of your brothers and that will never change! Why dont you make it easier on every one and just give yourself up." He said with evil in his eyes.

I just spit in his face, "why dont you go jump off a cliff!" I yelled at him, but he only laughed.

"You really dont get it do you? I always thought you were smarter than this." He said with evil in his eyes. I swore i started to see red glowing in his eyes. I stared in his evil eyes in terror.

"Do you see now? I am so much more than you think i am. So let us do what we want and we all will have a good time with this! I would hate to have to kill you to like we just killed that one wolf who thought he could take us on." He chukled "he was such an ugly wolf, he was so weak as well. He looked as if he was no stronger than a fly."

"SHUT UP! THIS 'UGLY' WOLF IS 100X BETTER THAN ANY WOLF IN THIS ROOM! ITS JUST LIKE YOU GUYS TO TAKE THE THINGS THAT MEAN MOST TO ME AWAY AND YOU EXPECT THAT I WONT CARE! WELL I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL SLIT YOUR THROUT OPEN AND GIVE YOUR CARCAS TO THE BEARS!" I screamed at him, then i tugged at the vines with all my strength and to my suprise i broke free. I didnt hesitate to force Mac off me by kicking him away. He stumbled back and slamed into the side of the den. I charged him and took my teeth and locked it on his throut and clampped me teeth as hard as i could. I soon felt his blood stain my teeth as he struggled to get me off him.

I woulda killed him, but my two brothers Tyson and Jake pulled me off and forced me on the ground. I snarled at them but they didnt care. I looked at Mac to see something that suprised me beyond belief. His blood that stained his fur was pure white! His eyes were wide open and looked straight at the floor. I had thought i had killed until i was tooken by suprise again when his eyes went full on red. His body remained still at first but he moved his legs and wiped his neck. A gold glow came from gis neck as he wiped his neck. Then he removed his paw to show his neck all healed. My eyes widened, what were the things! He then rubbed his eyes and the red glowing faded. He looked at me and stood up. I felt my heart just stop as he stood up and walked over to me.

He smiled "now why did you have to go do that kierra? Now we will have to kill you." He said. I then felt Jake and Tyson put more pressure on me. Mac then slid his lips to my ear "dont worry little sis, this will be long and painful. And who knows maybe you will meet that ugly wolf again in the after life." With that he paced his claws on my neck slowly applying pressure. I felt my mouth scream out in pain as his first claw broke through my skin. I screamed out until my lungs grew numb, then his second claw forced itself in my neck. I could feel my blood stain my fur and his paw. It then became hard to breath.

Then i felt the claws leave my skin. slowly looked up to see that Arnins pulled Mac off and shoved him against the wall. "Mac, stop this. She hasnt done anything wrong. We have no right to kill her." He said calmly. "You guys have used her for nothing but greed, rape, and amusement. Doesnt this remind you of any one!?"

Mac laughed, " please dont tell me your standing up for your sister! You have done thing that we did to her for god knows how long. You are no diffrent from all of us, so MOVE so i can dispose of this waste of life!" He yelled.

He wasnt thretened by this and only stood more firm. "No." He said. This angered Mac alot. Mac bared his teeth.

"I guess we have to kill you as well as her. We will make your death slow and painful as well." He said as he leaped at him. He tackled him and pinned and shot at his neck. Before his fangs reached his neck, Arnins bit down hard on his right leg and flung him off him and stood up. He got into a fighting stance, staying low and waiting for a chance to leap at him. Mac stood up from being slammed into the wall and growled. "Lucky throw, but luck runs out!" He yelled as he charged him again. But instead off being tackled, Arnins jumped at him and met him in mid air and grabbed hold of his neck with his teeth and slammed his head on the floor. He withdrew his teeth and pinned him. "Im not gonna kill you brother, but i will not let you kill kierra. My days of going with whatever you say is over with. Now, stay out of my way, or you will see the true pheonix born." He said calmly. He got off and headed toward me and glared at the Jake, whos on my right, then Tyson, whos on my left. They almost instantly let go and walked away in fear. Arnins helped me on his back and walked out of the den. Then we heard Mac yell at him.

"If you think this is over, then your plain wrong. I will follow you and i will kill you and your phoenix essence. Then i will be fathers favorite. Mark my words Arnin! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Arnins ignored this threat and walked away with me on his back. I then realized what just happened. But i was to weak to ask Arnins what happened and i felt dizzy. Then the world around me started to fade. I wondered if i was gonna die like humphrey did. Now i could feel deaths cold fingures grab me and squeeze the rest of life i had in me out.

"Hum... humphrey... it... its... so... so... col... cold..." i managed to say before i blacked out.

Garths Pov

I awoke feeling nauseous. I slowly opened my eyes to see that i was in some type of grass den. It had vines hanging from the top and grass filled the floor. The soft needles felt good against my rough fur. I tried to stretch but caused myself extreme pain and whimpered. My legs and ribs felt like hell. I tried to look back to see my legs but i was in to much pain to move. I then heard some talking coming form the entrance.

"Do you really think its him Reems? I mean its been forever since we have seen him and he seems to have grown into a strong and handsome wolf. He looks so diffrent as well, his fur has seemed to change as well."

This voice sounded so familiar but i couldnt put my paw on whos it was. It was a female voice that sounded like she was in her elder years.

"I know Grace, but this doesnt mean he is our son, have you seen his mark on his rear legs. That means he is a son of a pack leader. We are lone wolves, so he cant be our son" said a firm voice.

"I know but remember, we left him in front of the eastern packs boundrys. The leader could have took him in and raised him." The female said again.

" then why would he be in the middle of no where? He was all alone and left for dead. He smelled as if a girl used him then left him for dead!" The other voice said.

"I dont care. I think god has given us another chance to fix our mistakes, and i wont waste it Reems." Then i heard a wolf walk into the den. It was a red furred female, with brown eyes, and had strait short brown hair, almost just like me. Instantly i asked something that i thought i would never ask.

"Mom?"


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Humphreys Pov

I felt something eating its way through my body. first started at my tail then made its way up to my neck then it finished off at my muzzle. But for some reason it didn't bother me. Because I felt so much pain already, first Kate crushed my heart, then I saw kierra be raped before me and all i could do to help was nothing. I felt useless right now. It was as if god wanted me to suffer for all of eternity. No matter how hard i tried, i couldnt stay happy. It all was stripped away from me and destroyed. Kate... Kierra... my life... gone. Nothing that i treasured was left for me to enjoy.

I opened my eyes, but all i could see was black. I laughed to myself "fading to black... finally. Peace." I closed my eyes again to relax but a huge light forced its way through the blackness, then into my eyelids almost blinding me. Then the eating away feeling subsided. I still felt as if i was fading away until a hand grabbed my arm and yanked on it, and pulled me up to a solid surface to stand myself up. I still was barely able to see, and i stumbled because i was unaware of my surroundings. I then felt a warm tingle in my body, a safe feeling you could say. I opened my eyes to but i still couldnt see. I kept my eyes open so they could adjust to the brightness. Then i saw standing before me was a full grown human with white robe on. He had a white beard and white curly long hair. He had pure blue eyes as well. Scared, i walked back slowly hoping he wouldnt hurt me.

"Do not fright young one, i am thy almighty ruler of the heavens and the creator of everything you have seen, or heard. I am the reason you have ever walked on the earth." He lifted his arms and closed his fists. The he opened them, and dozens of doves flew out of them. The doves flew at me and then flew past me. After they flew past i looked back at the human only to see was gone. I looked around to see if he was still around but he seemed to vanish into thin air. As i decided what to do i felt a human hand touch my shoulder, i jumped to turn around to see the human standing there smiling.

"Man! I love doing that! Ha ha ha ha. Ah... any way, like i said before i am the creator of everything, almighty god, yada yada yada." He said with a careless face.

I looked at him puzzled. I thought god was the old "i am wise and thy will be crusified." Kinda guy. This guy seemed a little carefree and rushed person. I have seen humans like this. They are always lazy and think the world will survive on its own. Man was this guy a very bad impresion of god.

"Huh, you are a lousy impresion of him." I said outloud not thinking he understood me.

"Thats not very nice considering im here before you know. I mean yeah, its a little crazy that a guy with a beard is talking to you right now but hey cut me some slack. I am the reason your here in the first place." He said with a sad face.

I was tooken back by this. How did be understand me! Before i opened my mouth to question, he broke out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Your face... it was so funny! Oh my self! Ha ha ha ha ha ah ah AH CHOO!" He sneezed. He wiped his nose with his arm. "And yes, i can understand you. I am the one who created you right? It would only be fair if i got the ability to understand you." He said.

"But- but- how! I mean you are human! How can you understand me?!" I sai- er yelled. A smile started to twist on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Already gave you the answer to your first question, and your second question, i just realized that i get to do the resurrecting riual on a wolf for the first time." He said with a huge smile. "I have always wondered what it would be like to ressurect a wolf. Their mana flow is a little corrupt but still just as smooth." He said stroking his beard looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about? Ressurecting? What does that mean? And whats mana?" I asked waiting for an answer. He took his hand away from his beard and looked up at me.

"I think your the first pers- i mean wolf to not know what ressurect means. But oh well, ill answer your question for you. Ressurect means to be brought back to life using the energy that partains in the subjects body. Which is your mana, your physical body has all of the mana inside it so what we do is we mutate the mana to work 10000x faster, healing all wounds and disabilities that the body has. This also repairs the brain from its "loss of blood" form, making it habitable again. That when we send the subjects spirit back down to its body. However there are some side effects, the mana mutaton will mutate your fur, eyes, strength and form. Your fur will change into either pure blue, pure black, or pure white. There is also a mark added to it, its a red cross that is either staight through between your eyes, or on the shoulder blade on your right and left fore legs. Your eyes will change according to the strength you have possesed in your old body. Blue being the weakest and gold being the strongest. Judging from your past life they probably be a blue." He angered me a little and i let out a growl.

He flung his arms up, "hey! Hey! Hey! Im just having a little fun with you. Cut me some slack!" He said with a sigh. "Any, back to the matter at hand. Your strength will depend on the strength of the mana that surrounds you. The higher the mana surrounding you, the more strength you develop. We organized this to be a form of self defence, not a tool used to kill. Your tail wil have some magic qualities that will be activated if your adrenalin is to its highest. This is basically used only when your at the highest of your ability and your still losing in a fight. This magic ability is a transformation spell. It causes your tail to form an amor covering over it that is covered in poisonous spikes. One deep thrust into a target and its dead. Also -this is my favorite- you can push the magic to your muzzle and into your mouth. If you bite down on it, it will form a magestic sword that only can be used by the purest of souls. It surges with power and glows the color of your eyes. Its very useful plus you will look good in front of your mate." He gave me a wink, and laughed. I just bit on my lip, my mate probably long gone by now. Which reminded me, if i was gonna be ressurected i could save kierra! I started to rush the process of this.

"All right! I got all of this ressurect meaning, now can i go back to earth. I kinda gotta do some stuff. Like as soon as possible. It is stuff that can wait." I said trying to hurry this up. He only looked at me with a "your so rude" face.

"I do not get why people always wanna go back so bad! I mean this place is supposed to be a place of happiness and peace, yet everyone wants to leave. Hmm i guess im not that popular these days on earth. Oh well, i dont think you want to go back to your body quite yet because your body still shares a spiritual bond. The ressurection causes a lot of pain to the physical body. Since your still new you still can feel pain the physical body can. So if you want to go now you can but you will regret it." I thought for a second then decided that kierra is worth the pain.

I nodded quickly and he sighed, "alright. I guess i have no choice." He raised his hands and they started to glow yellow. I then started to feel immense pain through my entire body. My legs felt like they were gonna tear out of my body, and my head and neck felt like they were shifting like they were stretching and reforming itself. All of a sudden the pained stopped.

I looked up to see that god put his hand back down and was looking at me. "I almost forgot to talk about your form. It will cause your mana to mutate to the same mana flow a huma..."

I cut him off. "Ok! I got it, just send me to my new body! I have to save my mate!" I yelled.

"Fine but just to make sure you are taught how to use these abilities, i will send my best guard who will acompany you in your head. He will give you advice about everything including your..."

"JUST SEND ME ALREADY!" I screamed at him. He then pulled his arms up again, with the glow returning. The apin returned almost imediatly as well. I yelped in pain and curled into a ball. It was like having the tiniest but really long needles, were stabbing into me until they couldnt go anyfurther. I thought this was going to be the worst pain i felt during the ritual, until i felt my legs being torn out of their sockets. I could not open my eyes to see what happened but my eyes were sealed shut in attempt to erase the pain. After that wave of pain left, the worst came to me. First it started small my chest, but it rose so fast that i was caught off guard and screamed to the top of my lungs as what felt like a long knife stab into me. was quick to leave though, or at least i thought it was. Soon all feeling left my body and my eyes started to see white all around me. i then withdrew a breath and gave myself up to the pain and blacked out.

_**Hey guys, had fun doing this chapter because it keeps this story going at a pretty good pace. Also, I'm starting to wonder if I should make Humphrey anthro. But if you guys think it is a bad idea just P.M me. Last thing, I would like to thank all who reviewed, I always love to see a new review for my story so keep it up please. The next chapter will be out shortly, till next time.**_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Humphreys Pov

My eyes flashed open as i felt something poke my head to reveal that i was where i died not even 30 minutes ago. I felt a enormous pain throughout my entire body which caused me a brief moment of paralysis. I then quickly assembled my strength and pushed myself up and turned to see a sight that made my blood boil. The one and only person who took my last life. He was joined with 3 other wolves who looked like they were discusing something, unaware that i was there on the floor, listining to his conversation. Tried to force my fore legs to the ground to push me up. Then i realized that my forelegs were not even legs at all. They were like human arms with... well... they were human arms but they covered with pure snow colored fur. I also had human like hands that felt so weird. I took the right hand hand off the ground and moved the fingures. It was hard to be able to move them at first because they felt so stiff but they soon relaxed. I shook it up and down feeling their movement. After ten seconds of staring and imagining, i examined the other half of the body. I had a human... everything. From pecs to toes i had human features, they were all covered in white fur.

With this realized, i let out a gasp of disbelief. This caused the wolves to notice me and growled at me. I looked over to see that they had a huge surprised face on all of them as they stared at me in disbelief. But they got over it in a second and came up to face me. I growled once i saw the wolf who killed me before give me an evil smile. Then the biggest wolf out of them came in front of all of them. He still seemed to be surpried by my new form, because he still had semi wide eyes. His eyes seemed as if they were glowing red.

He stared at me for a few more seconds then shook his head and let out a growl.

"State your buisness here stranger!" He said with a snarl. "Or else we will kill you." When he said that the other wolves let out a growl.

I stayed as calm as i could as i tryed to stand up and my new human legs, trying not to fall and pose as an easy kill. I almost did though but something inside me help me stand up strait and balanced. I stared straight in the wolf that killed me eyes and answered with a question.

"Where is kierra?" I said tencig my legs ready to fight these wolves again with this new body.

? Pov

I watched humphrey get to his feet and face the wolves hesitantly, and looked at the wolves with not fear, but anger.

I know what humphrey was feeling, i to suffered a gruesome death trying to defend the one i love. However it seems that kierra lived throughout all that damage dealt to her throut. Its as if a miracle happened for humphrey, but for me, my mate died during my conflict with rouge wolves as well as me. But as i drifted off i felt a tiny warmth. This warmth grew comfortable for me and i became relaxed and let the darkness take me over. However, i wasnt as lucky as humphrey who was pulled by god. I drifted away to what seemed nothing. It was like the void was just a black space with nothing but endless drifting never finding peace. But, when truly let the darkness take over me, thats when i was pulled. What met my eye sight wasnt the almighty god, but the sinful devil.

His deal was simple, he will resurect me if i messed with gods plans for the future. The ones that included humphrey and kate. I unhesitantly agreed from the relief of being pulled out of the dark, and went under training at a barbaracks that defied time. What seemed like ten years to a person one the inside was only 1one minute to one on the out side. This time change did not affect the subjects age or apperances. It only modified our physical and mental abilities. Most who under went the training was trained as alpha berserkers who engulfed them selves in a fire which was fueled by their mana strength, but i was different. I had a corrupt mana flow. One that changed my fighting style. One that only i held inside of me. One that would change my life as a brand new pack leader that had thought that killing was wrong, to a blood thirsty, cold blooded, back stabbing assassin.

My type of mana flow was only given one name.

The Armagedon Mana.

-FLASH BACK TO 2 HOURS EARLIER-  
I walked past all the cells that were filled with a variety of all sorts of creatures, who were all lifeless one the floor with claw marks across their faces, body, eyes, and backs. I made my way to my office that was located at the end of these quarters. I glanced through each cell, recalling every scream that left my prisoners mouthes as i ended their life in the top quarters, sending them down the bottom floor of hell. There they would be doused with a liquid that made it so they wouldnt be incinerated as they were thrown into the forge of hephastus. I enjoyed hearing them scream in pain as they felt the pain from the heat knowing that they would suffer for all of eternity.

I made it to my office and took a key out of my black leather jacket and plugged it into the door and unlocked it. I stepped inside and looked around to see my usual every day sight. I would see my wife sleeping in heaven peace fully and calm, while i was down here going mad with killing and power. I would also see tears in her eyes and knew that she missed me, but this was only everyday training for me. Only a test to see if i can remain strong and ignore this distraction. I walked over to the 46" x 46" inch tv and turned off the image and sat on my chair that was just beside the TV. I pulled out my black ipad air and checked what todays scheldule was for me. The usual was punish any soul that would try to escape back to the outside world, badly then go to the barbaracks training facilities, and finally come home and see an illusion of my old mate sleeping in my bed with the most beautiful white fur, and sparkling silver eyes. However, today was different. It only said in black letters, "Meet the Devil in the hall of Broken Nightmares."

I sighed, this meant that either i was going to fight a person who challenged me for my title of The Commander of the Army of the Demons or the Devil was ready to send me back.

I made it to the a court yard that was inside the barbaracks, where the devil stood alone in his usual black spiked hair, and a odd jacket that stretched all the way from his neck to his custom red and black Nike Jordans Air-2. His body was covered in this new jet black jacket.

He then turned around and saw me. He smiled with a hurried look in his eyes. His skin color was white on one side and black on the other. He then took his hand and put in his pocket, retrieving it to reveal he had grabbed a small mirror. He crushed it in his hand, threw it up into the air in front of us. There it started to levitate in mid air and form a white cloud.

"Tell me, what do you want to see in the mortal world above. Anything you want to see, just say it and it will form." He said then went to silence again.

I looked at him then looked back at the mirror. The cloud faded away to form a much larger mirror with a golden frame on the out side of it. I looked at it for a second, pondering what i wanted to see. "Was this a test?" I thought to myself. "A test to see what i would want to see."

I now knew what he wanted me to say. I looked at the devil and relaxed my body.

"I want to see who my target is in real life." I said. This made his grin go wider.

"Well done, here is your new target." He said while flicking his hand towards the TV releasing a white spark from his hand to the mirror. There the mirror started to form fog up all over and changed from a mirror, to a window. It reveiled a pure white anthro wolf that stood against 4 of our best trained alpha berserkers. He stood up with difficulty, i guessed he just turned anthro, and faced the wolves with not fear but anger.

I admired how he turned his anger into courage to stand up to these berserkers. He then shouted at Mac.

"Where is Kierra!" He shouted with anger in his eyes. Mac and the others just stood their and laughed.

"You have some balls to ask me that right now!" He growled. But soon his growl turned into a smirk. "But if you must know, you will regret the reality." This angered humphrey. He let out a snarl.

"Tell me now or i skin you guys alive!" He shouted, and got ready to charge at them. But sadly, humphrey would loose this battle without a doubt. He couldnt even tell what stance he should take. He took a weird stance where he got down on the floor with both of his feet on the floor and his arms in front of him like a wolf. I shook my head at this sad picture. Why did i have corrupt his future now? He was just going die right there and now.

Mac and the others laughed out of control at humphrey. Humphrey said one more time "Tell me or you die!" He shouted, with anger burning in his eyes.

Mac stopped laughing and looked at humphrey again with that evil grin. "Ok, ok, but dont say i didnt warn you. I am sorry buddy, but Kierra is dead." He lied.

That was it for humphrey he launched himself at them trying to use his arms and legs to act as wolves legs. He quickly stumbled about ten yards from Mac and the others. They all laughed before they launched them selves at humphrey. Then the devil flung his hand in the air and stopped time in the mortal world.

"The reason why i had wanted to meet you here, is to tell you your true duty in the mortal world again. As you can see here, humphrey is going to get his ass handed to him. But when he is at his lowest, he will pull the sword of fenrir trick. When this happens, his soul will teach himself how to fight in that form. If this happens, it will set back quite a few of our plans." He still looking at the mirror, examining the paused picture in the window.

"I need you to go in there and save him before he gets his sword out. After the battle, pose as his friend until you either find kate or kierra. There you will strike his heart, make him be overcome in jelousy. Make his only 2 people that he loves, become when he expects it least, seduce them." I smiled at this request.

"Oh i will do more than seduce them."I said with naughty thoughts racing through my head. He smiled and looked at me.

"Very well, you shall leave right now." He said and lifted his hand and a dim red glow formed around his hand. Then i felt intence pain filling my chest, but i ignored it as i usually ignored pain. But it got higher and higher. This puzzled me, i was already anthro, why do i need to feel like im turning again. Then the pain felt like someone stabbing my time and time again in the chest. I cringed and fell to my knees with my hands over my chest.

"Dont worry buddy, soon you will be with your mate in heaven. Just finish this task and your life will be rewarded. This is a promise i will make to you Rolvio." I heard the devil say. Hearing this, all the pain subsided as i pictured me and my mate back together again, in heaven. I then looked around and a very familiar sight took hold. Every where i looked, there was nothing but black. I then just closed my eyes as the pain returned. I said my final words until i faded into the blackness once again.

"Dont worry Oro, i will be with you soon enough."

Kierras Pov

I felt the mornings sun beat down on my face, as i tried to block it out of my eyes as i attempted to get a little more sleep. After multiple tries, i gave up and opened my eyes to see that i was surrounded by pine and moss everywhere. I tried to get up but i hurt my legs very badly and fell back down to the floor. I let out a small whimper as i felt the new pain wash over me. I gave in and layed down on the floor, cringing at the pain. I tried to recall all that had happened. I regreted this decision very badly as the vision of humphrey laying down on the floor, covered in his own blood. Tears flooded out of my eyes as i cried, watching this image in my head. Humphrey had only wanted to save me. He didnt want to see me in pain and did whatever he could to stop it. But his efforts were in vein and gave his life in attempt to save me.

"WHY!" i screamed. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM, OF ALL PEOPLE THAT I KNEW HERE, YOU HAD TO KILL THE ONE WHO I TRULY LOVED!" I screamed at the top of lungs, swallowing in all my tears.

I then heard rustling in the bushes beside me as i tried to turn to see what it was. But i didnt care anymore. Let me rot in the forest alone. Thats all i have ever been. Alone.

Then i felt a familiar voice reach my ears. "Kierra? Kierra? Are you ok?" Arnins said as he exited the brush and made his way toward me. I looked at him with disgust. If it werent for him i probably wouldnt be alive, but i still had all the memories of him raping me and hurting me like the others did.

"What do you want. Did you think that if you saved me, you would have your own personal bitch to do what ever you wanted with her. Well i will tell you one thi..." Arnins cut me off.

"Im not going to do that Kierra, i saved you only because your my sister, and i couldnt handle seeing this happen to you ever again. It hurt me so bad as i saw you watch the wolf that i thought you loved die. I almost flung myself at Jake and slit his throut., i couldnt because i was scared they would have killed me. Then you would have died. I couldnt let that happen kierra. Your all that i have left and would just kill myself if i let anything happen to you." He said with tears in his eyes. I felt guilty for accusing him for using me as a personal slut, but still, he had hurt me very bad in the past and i wasnt going to let him go so easily.

"I am sorry Arnins but you dont know how bad it hurt me as i watched probably the only wolf i could ever love, have his throut torn and gushing blood. i just thought i was going to die just because of how much pain it caused my heart!" i snarled trying my hardest not to cry. Then i saw his eyes look at me with hurt.

"Kierra... i know how it feels. I know exactly how it feels. I know how it feels to be stripped away of your happiness and love. I meant to tell you this earlier in life but i never got around to it." He looked away from me and wiped his eyes with his paw. He then tilted his head toward the sun so that his eyes were staring straight at it.

I watched him doing this, wondering what he was trying to tell me. He looked away from the sun to show his once pure brown eyes turned golden. Then his fur began to change as well as the suns rays of light beated upon his back. The dark black fur that ran throughout our family began to change to a mix of orange and yellow. I gasped as this started to happened, and he faced me and walked back over to me until his muzzle was only 6 inchs away from mine.

"Kierra... i am not your brother."

_**Hey guys! As you can tell, this is the longest chapter that is in this story so far. Hope I did ok introducing my 2**__**nd**__** OC into this story. The next chapter is probably going to be posted 2 days from most at latest, so keep your eyes open for that. Thank you guys so much for reviewing this story and keeping me motivated to continue writing this story. Also, I am working on another story right now. If any of you guys are interested in reading the summery of it, PM me and I will give it to you guys. Please keep reviewing and following. I think that it is the highlight of my day when I see new reviews, so keep it up!**_


End file.
